Fast Food Dates
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "Oh, only I get fast food dates with Yutaka Seto?" [shinji/yutaka] [oneshot] [rated t for swearing]


"And so, if you didn't have anything else to do, you could come over."

Shinji looked down at him and Yutaka waited for the answer. Half of him thought it would be a no, even though Shinji had proven to be his friend – the real thing was, Yutaka thought, that Shinji Mimura was just so _cool_. So _awesome. _And Yutaka was… funny. Which was, admittedly, not bad, but it wasn't as cool as Shinji Mimura, basketball star, total hit with girls, super smart and snarky.

There may have been a bit of a crush festering within Yutaka, but he'd always managed to push those feelings in with the feelings of utter admiration.

"Okay," Shinji said, giving him a half-shrug. "You have anything interesting to do?"

Yutaka hit a blank. "Video games?" he offered. Shinji cracked a grin.

"Let's grab something to eat first, yeah?" he asked, propping an arm up on Yutaka's shoulder and leaning on him. "I'm starved."

"I forgot my wallet today," Yutaka said, wrinkling his nose. Shinji waved him off.

"No problem, I've got it."

"Thanks," Yutaka said. He beamed, and Shinji rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Shinji said. He straightened his back and headed out, bag slung over one shoulder. "You coming?"

Yutaka picked up the pace, hurrying after him. It didn't help that Shinji's legs were miles longer than his. They talked a little on the way to the burger place, going back and forth with funny stories and awesome stories, talking a little bit about girls in their class, a little bit of wondering about their stranger classmates, and then they were there.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked. Yutaka scanned the menu.

Nothing really popped out at him.

So, he just listed what came to mind first.

"A burger… no, two… and a milkshake."

Shinji gave him an appreciative look and pushed his forehead back lightly with the heel of his hand. "Go find us a place to sit. I'll wait for the food."

"Alright!" Yutaka said, hurrying off. He found a suitable table at once – it was next to the window, so he could watch the people outside until Shinji came back with the food. He got bored quickly, though, and took to glancing between outside and Shinji, who ordered and got the food flawlessly. And quickly, too.

"Here you go," Shinji said, depositing Yutaka's food in front of him. Yutaka set upon it immediately – yes, Shinji Mimura was perfect, no, he wasn't going to stare at him when there was food in place of him – and, a few minutes and a hamburger and a half later, he glanced up.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was hungry," he said, taking a long and deliberate slurp from his soda. "You're lucky we're not here with a group of girls. You'd lower your chances."

Yutaka rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't wanna come to a fast food restaurant with girls anyway," he said through a mouthful.

"Oh, only I get fast food dates with Yutaka Seto?"

Yutaka nodded, and Shinji laughed. "Well, I guess Hiroki and Shuuya could witness me at a fast food restaurant," he said.

"I thought I was special."

Yutaka felt color rush to his cheeks, and he managed a sort of half-shrug. Shinji smirked. He was in a good mood today. Yutaka liked it a lot more when Shinji was in a good mood than not – when he got pissy he never wanted to talk, he wanted to either pick a fight or shoot hoops or mess around on his computer.

Even the way that Shinji ate made him look like the coolest person in the world. He didn't get messy, but he didn't act all prissy about it either. Yutaka noticed a group of girls staring at Shinji eat and got suddenly, almost inexplicitly jealous.

So, he glared until Shinji noticed.

"You okay?" he asked. Yutaka jumped and nearly choked on the bite of hamburger he'd been chewing aggressively.

"Huh?"

"You're giving those chicks over there a major death glare," Shinji said.

"Oh, yeah," Yutaka said vaguely. Shinji watched him, and he shifted. "What?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

One thing about Shinji Mimura that was not so great – he was crazy perceptive.

"What?"

"I mean, I like the total adoration and all, it's pretty great, but-"

"Oh, that, that's nothing, you're just really cool-"

"_But_, you seem a little more… into it lately."

"Into it?"

Shinji nodded, taking another bite. "And I'm not complaining," he said. "Like I said. Adoration's great."

"Well," Yutaka said, and before he could stop himself, he confessed. "I like you."

"Like… are you going to make me put it into kid terms?"

"Do you mean like like?" Yutaka said, face suddenly bright red. Shinji made a face, but nodded.

Yutaka swallowed.

"Uh," he said. "You could say that."

Shinji grinned and glanced back over at the girls, who were still watching him. "Then let's give them a show."

Before Yutaka could react to his words, Shinji was standing and leaning over the table and kissing him on the mouth. The first thing that registered in his mind was _Wow, he's a really good kisser. _

The second thing was _Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God._

When Shinji was done, he sat back down and gave the girls a wave. They all looked away, half of them bright red. Yutaka sat, frozen. Shinji picked up a fry and bit into it, meeting Yutaka's eyes. "One tip," he said. "Next time, do more than just sit there."

"Th-there's going to be a _next time?"_

Shinji laughed, and after a few more moments of shocked laughing, Yutaka managed a small giggle, too.

"Yeah, Yutaka," Shinji said. "There's going to be a next time."

* * *

**This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, who wanted a Shinji/Yutaka! To be honest, I don't really ship anything in Battle Royale, except Movie Verse!Shinji/Iijima (only in the movie, really), and then I wrote this and. I can see it.**

**A lot. By that I mean, I'm shipping it a lot. And it was tremendously fun to write. **


End file.
